


Sacrifice

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom Gabriel, Loki - Freeform, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, PWP, Pagan God Gabriel, Pagan Gods, Podfic Welcome, Rare Pair Secret Snowflake, Ritual Sex, Sacrifice, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offering himself up to a pagan god as a virgin sacrifice is probably the craziest thing Sam has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for aupazonne for the SPN rare pair snowflake. They basically said have fun with it and this was already floating around in my head, so here you go. Hope you like it.

Sam made sure Dean was going to be okay before he quietly closed the motel door and slipped over to the Impala.

The coven of witches had been old and well established. They’d been patient, only performing their rituals twice a year. At first he and Dean had thought it was a haunting, until they’d found the ritual site. The symbols drawn in blood had stained the stone after so long. It had tainted the soil.

Catching the witches as they were preparing for the equinox wasn’t hard. They hadn’t been expecting it. He and Dean had each had a crossbow with a dozen witch-killing bolts. It should have been overkill for a coven of five but one of them had known some kind of telekinesis and pulled a tree over on top of Dean. They’d ended up just as dead, but Dean had ended up with a dislocated shoulder, at least two cracked ribs and four different cuts that had needed stitches plus more bruises than could be counted. Nothing life threatening for a Winchester, but more than enough to break into their stock of the good painkillers.

Sam turned over the engine and headed back up the mountain. The ritual site was at the end of an old logging road. A circular clearing with a slab of stone surrounded by old twisted pine trees. They had dropped the little boy who the witches had planned on sacrificing at a police station earlier but everything else was still there. The ropes attached to heavy stakes driven deep into the earth at the four compass points. The big red candles smelling like cinnamon and harvest spice, sitting next to the spikes, waiting to be lit.  The knife made of black glass and the bowl made of red clay. Everything was there, waiting for a spark to set off the magic gathering in the air.

The problem was that these witches had actually been onto something. Sam had checked the maps and this clearing was definitely on a lay line. The witches had used it to boost their spells, but the repeated deaths on the so many days of power in a location like this had tainted the whole area. It was the kind of thing that drew dark spirits. If left on it’s own ghost stories would probably start cropping up. Ghouls, goblins and nightcaps, and other things that fed on fear and death would be drawn to the area.

Unless he stopped it.

The magic of this place was expecting a ritual. In theory Sam could perform a slightly different ritual to redirect that magic, and start to heal the area. Like trying to redirect a river when you knew a flood was coming. If he tried to stop it altogether he’d certainly fail, but turning it was doable.

It wouldn’t be easy. Dean would give him hell if he knew Sam was even thinking about it. He’d gotten the idea when he’d first seen the place, how the grass around the stone was tall and dry, but not quite dead. The occasional dirty yellow wildflower still waving in the wind. If he could change the way things were headed, even just a little bit, it could change so many lives. And it had to be now on the night of the equinox with a waxing moon sitting low and orange on the horizon.

Sam got to work. He could read enough of the symbols on the stone to work out the type of ritual at least. It was of the, summon a deity and sacrifice a life to it for power, type of spell. Hopefully if Sam changed the name of the god and the type of sacrifice it would still work. Eliminating the sacrifice altogether would be better but at this point that wasn’t really an option. There were too many things expecting blood tonight.

Sam got the kerosine for the camp light out of the trunk and filled the clay bowl with it. He checked the symbols one last time.

Last chance. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to offer himself up to a pagan god and hope the trickster took his virgin ass rather than his life? He could still turn around, drive away and let things take their course. Those golden eyes appeared in his mind, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Sam straightened his shoulders and climbed up onto the stone.

He lit the candles first since they were more than large enough to last for several hours and the light was already fading. Then he tied slipknots into the end of the ropes. Easy enough to get out of if he needed to but strong enough to hold him if he didn’t. He took up the glass knife and opened a shallow cut on the back of his left arm. Collecting the blood, he started painting the symbols he would need, carefully replacing the symbol for a dark wildthing with Loki’s norse rune.

By the time Sam got around to actually stripping he was moving at a ritual’s slow deliberate pace. His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was slow. When he set his shoes down beside the stone he took note of the mist slowly rising. The temperature was dropping but not enough for Sam to really feel it, not with his mind so focused on the spell. Naked, Sam dipped his fingers into the bowl of oil and drew Loki’s symbol again on his forehead. He drew a line of oil down his chest to his groin. The idea that the trickster could show up at any minute, the idea that he’d do whatever he wanted to Sam, had the hunter half-hard already. He caught his breath, when his slick fingers ran up over his cock and down to circle his hole.

Sam forced himself to stop there. He slipped his wrists and ankles through the ropes and tugged them tight, then waited. If the witches normally chanted or something he certainly didn’t know the words. The clearing was silent, not even a wind in the trees, like the whole world was holding it’s breath.

Sam closed his eyes and whispered, “Loki.” He wanted this. A part of him had wanted this for a long time, despite everything the trickster had done. “Loki.” He pictured those golden eyes, that dangerously playful smile, the way he could command everything around him like they were planets in his orbit. Sam couldn’t help rocking his hips as he moaned out the name for a third time, “Loki.”

“Well, well, well, this is certainly the prettiest sacrifice I’ve been offered in a long time.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the god. Loki was bending over his head so it looked like he was upside-down, hair slipping from behind his ears. Sam didn’t know if it was because of the summoning or just because Loki wanted to put on a show, but Sam would have sworn the god was glowing slightly, just enough to be clearly seen in the mist and gloom of the clearing.

“You’re here.”

“Well you did invite me Sam.” Loki started circling the stone, dragging his fingers through the still damp blood of the symbols, Sam’s blood. Loki slowly sucked his fingers clean, and Sam shuddered, his cock swelling to full hardness. 

Then Loki scowled, “Demon blood Sam, really?” he turned away before Sam could come up with a suitable answer. Loki shrugged off his green jacket, the same one he’d been wearing last time Sam noted, and tossed it away letting it vanish in the air. His t-shirt and worn jeans shouldn’t have meshed with the idea of a pagan god, but whether it was Sam’s previous experience with the deity, or his lack of faith, it somehow worked on him.

The god had circled around to the rope on Sam’s left ankle, drawing a finger down to the knot, and tugging sharply. Sam’s foot scraped against cold stone, spreading his legs farther apart.

“Do you understand what calling me here means?”

Sam swallowed through the dryness in his throat. “It means I’m yours.”

“Yes, mine, to do whatever I want with.” Loki tugged at the rope around his other foot opening him up. The muscles on the insides of his thighs were burning slightly, a simple stretch that he knew he’d be feeling tomorrow if Loki forced him to maintain it. “Your body, your life, your soul. I’m a very greedy god, Sam. You’ve put yourself under my power; right now, I own you.”

“I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do.” Loki dipped a finger into the oil that had gathered in Sam’s naval. He danced his fingers over Sam’s chest, waving around the line Sam had drawn and slowly following it upwards. Everywhere his fingers touched, heat blossomed over Sam’s skin. Cold sore muscles relaxed, as if he was was soaking in a hot bath and getting a massage and coming down from the best sex of his life all at once.

Sam moaned, he couldn’t help it. Sam had felt some good things in his life, but nothing that came even close to this. He let his head fall back, eyes fluttering shut. Loki traced a spiral from one nipple to the other, then spread his hand out over Sam’s heart. The heat rolled over him, liquid pleasure that lifted him up and washed away all the fears and worries he had collected in a lifetime of always looking over his shoulder.

Somewhere distantly he recognized the fact that he was thrusting up into empty air and mumbling pleas and promises. The ropes were cutting into his wrists as he pulled against them, fighting to get closer to Loki.

The god, moved his hand to Sam’s throat, murmuring, “Easy now, easy.”

Sam went limp, his breathing slowing down as Loki tightened his hold. He could let go, let it all go because Loki was there, his power surrounding Sam and that was all that mattered. There was nothing else, not this hill, or the seals, or his secrets, or his life, just the power and Loki shaping it.  

Loki leaned down and licked across Sam’s lips, and the hunter gladly opened to the kiss. Loki took his time with it, tracing his teeth, biting lightly at his lower lip. He sucked Sam’s tongue into his mouth, sucked on it for a moment and then bit down hard.

Pain. Needle sharp and bright, it cut through everything else Sam was feeling and slammed him back into his body. The symbol he’d drawn on his forehead lit up like a flair, hammering a spike into his brain. He tried to gasp, tried to scream, but Loki still had a hand on his throat even as he pulled away from the kiss. He couldn’t breath. Sam yanked at the ropes again, this time for an entirely different reason. The color was draining out of the world, black pulling everything down. This was it, the end.

Loki let up at the last second and sat back on the edge of the rock, waiting for Sam to come back to himself. When his breathing had finally evened out again several minutes later, Loki spoke.

“That’s what it means, when I say I own you.” The god looked up at the rising moon, “But after last time, I owe you, so here’s your chance to walk away.”

Sam was shuddering with the cold and the aftermath of the adrenalin rush. He kept alternating between staring at Loki and starring anywhere but at Loki. He should go. He should slip the knots on his wrists and go back to the car and drive away. This whole thing had been a colossally bad idea. Except he’d already come this far.

Sam swallowed. His throat hurt. “Are you going to kill me?” he asked.

“No,” Loki still wasn’t looking at him. “I could, maybe even should, but no.”

He could be lying of course, he was the trickster after all. Even if he wasn’t, there were plenty of things that could make death look like a sunday stroll. Sam doesn’t think he is though, and he couldn’t have said why.

All the dozens of reasons why he should take the offer and leave, but Sam didn’t want to go. Fuck, he wanted this. He’d had a taste of the pleasure Loki could offer and he wanted more. He wanted Loki to fuck him, and god that was a weird idea. Not that he was against anal but, no, he could have a crisis over his sexuality later. Than there was the other part of it...

“Breath play isn’t one of my kinks.”

The god turned and met his eyes, expression carefully blank in the moonlight. “And you prefer bondage instead?” Loki asked, tracing the rope around Sam’s wrist.

“Not normally, but it’s nice to switch it up.” Sam said. Was he blushing? Sam hoped he wasn’t blushing. He’d tried some kinky things but bondage always seemed… The thing is, he knows what it’s like to really be tied up, unable to act and terrified of what comes next. That doesn’t get him off and never will, this though, this is different. He chose this; is choosing this.

Loki looked over towards where the impala was parked at the bottom of the hill, then slowly and pointedly back to Sam.

“I’m not leaving.” Saying the words make it real. Confirming the decision lets Sam relax, hand over his control willingly. The tension in his shoulders eased away, and he relaxed into the ropes rather than fighting them.

Loki let out a slow breath, his eyes glittering as he watched Sam’s face. The hand at Sam’s wrist traced a series of little circles on his skin while Loki worked through his thoughts. “Well, I suppose I already knew you were foolish and stubborn, and I’m too selfish to offer you another chance.” Loki snapped his fingers, and the ropes binding Sam changed from scratchy hemp to silk. The slipknots suddenly gone replaced by something looping and complicated. Sam gasped, testing the pull of the silk over his sore wrists. This time when he relaxed his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a little sighing moan.

“You’re beautiful, you know that Sam? There’s a reason I took an interest in you and--” Loki stopped, and shook his head. “But that doesn’t matter right now does it? Right now I get to play.” His touch traced down Sam’s arm, digging his nails briefly into the hunter’s shoulder before massaging the muscle. Sam let himself enjoy it, humming his approval. 

Loki moved on, tracing his tattoo, circling one nipple with his thumb. Without warning Loki pinched and twisted. Sam gasped, his eyes fluttering shut before he pulled them open again. Precome dripped down his cock as he rocked his hips up off the stone.

Loki was licking his lips. “Are you sensitive?” he asked, trailing his hands down Sam’s sides.

Sam didn’t think he was all that sensitive normally. It was just that he was used to responding to his partners. The women he brought home were normally tipsy enough that they were happy to let him take charge, and do most of the work. Having the situation reversed forced him to feel everything without distraction. It was overwhelming, intoxicating. There was no magic to it this time, but the potential for it was setting Sam’s nerve ends on fire.

He shook his head.

“Really? I think you’re lying.” Loki  boosted himself up onto the stone and knelt between Sam’s legs. “How about we test that theory.”

All the teasing touches up to that point, all the lovers Sam had had in the past were tossed by the wayside as Loki’s hands swept over his skin. He relentlessly zeroed in on every one of Sam’s sweet spots while completely avoiding his cock. Teasing them enough to make Sam press up against his hands, longing for more before he backed off. Spots Sam didn’t even know were sensitive. It wasn’t long before Sam was gasping out little pleas for more, moaning Loki’s name when he once again pulled away.

“I think I like you like this Sam. If I knew this was all it took to get you to beg I would have tried it a long time ago.”

“Fuck, please just fuck me already.”

“So impatient. I haven’t even prepped you yet. If I fucked you now it wouldn’t be very fun for either of us.” Loki patted his hip, “You’ll just have to be patient.”

Sam whimpered. His cock was so hard it was turning purple and from the sound of it Loki wasn’t going to do a thing about it. “Please.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose, then he shook his head. “I suppose I could help you take the edge off since we’re going to be here for a while…”

Sam licked his lips and gave Loki his best big eyed puppy dog look.

Loki laughed, “fine, but just this once.” He gently cupped the head of Sam’s cock and pressed his thumb against the leaking slit. 

Magic lit him up like a firework. Sam couldn’t fight it, couldn’t even try, not after all the teasing he’d been put through. He came shouting, light spiraled behind his eyes and across the sky white and gold and green.

When Sam sank back into his body, his limbs were shaking and his throat was sore. The night air felt pleasantly cool against his sweaty skin. He felt wrung out and high, light and heavy at the same time. Loki was still touching him, but it was soft soothing touches rather than teasing. 

Sam rolled his head to the side as Loki swept a hand across his stomach collecting his come.  Apparently he had gotten rid of his clothing while Sam was out of it, because the moon was casting his skin in shades of silver. 

Loki lifted Sam’s legs tilting his ass up. A finger started circling his ass and the idea that Loki was using his own come to open him up made the world go soft again for a minute. Loki added a second finger, humming to himself before he noticed Sam was watching him. 

“You back with me Sam?”

“That’s good.” He breathed.

“Glad you think so.” Loki removed his fingers, adding more of the oil before working them back in. Sam breathed through the stretch.

Sam relaxed as much as he could and let Loki do his work. This wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d feared. It was new but it didn’t hurt. For a while he let himself drift.

Eventually Loki shifted again, pulling out his fingers and leaning over Sam. “Hey, I need you to focus on me for a minute, can you do that?”

Sam blinked slowly, then nodded.  

Loki chuckled lightly, “don’t get me wrong here, I love seeing you so willing under my hands, but this is important. You with me kiddo?”

Sam took a slow breath and nodded more firmly, fixing his eyes on Loki’s.

“Good, that’s good.” Loki stroked his hair, before cupping his jaw. “This ritual you started isn’t going to end until I’m satisfied, and while I don’t want to hurt you, there’s going to be a lot of magic happening. I may not be able to keep perfect control.”

“You think I’m going to back out now?” The idea was laughable. He was still feeling the afterglow of the single best orgasm of his life, and that included fucking Ruby while high on her blood, and from what he could tell the main event was still to come. If Loki got a little rough, well, it wasn’t like Sam couldn’t handle it. It would probably only make the whole thing better.

“Stop screwing around and fuck me.”

Loki’s smile was dark and bright at the same time and it promised all sorts of exciting things. He bent and stole a short kiss from Sam’s lips before sliding back down between his legs. A snap of the gods fingers released Sam's ankles, and Loki easily pushed Sam's legs up and apart, bending him practically in half.

“Just remember that you asked for it kiddo,” Loki said and angled his cock to thrust into Sam’s ass.

The rest of the night was a blur. Loki pushed him farther than he’d ever gone, farther than he’d ever thought he could go. He came until it hurt, until he physically couldn’t anymore but begged for it anyway. Magic washed over the clearing in waves, leaving him gasping and sweating by turns. 

Loki seemed to revel in it, taunting Sam one minute and soothing him the next. After the third time Sam came he snapped away the silk on his wrists and started playing around with every position Sam could name and a few he could only dream of.

Sam gasped when Loki finally came deep inside him, magic and come pouring through him and seeping down into the stone. Loki curled up against his chest, and Sam was fairly sure he was never going to move again. He had to eventually of course, but it was with great reluctance.

“What now?” Sam asked around his sore throat. Had it been round four or five that Loki had fucked his throat? He couldn’t remember.

Loki hummed, “well, seeing as I’ve accepted and am very pleased with your offering, you may now ask for a boon.”

Sam had to think about that. The atmosphere in the clearing was already lighter. His goal had been accomplished, beyond that… he didn’t know. “Maybe just… make sure Dean doesn’t find out?”

Loki hoisted himself up on one elbow to look down at Sam, “seriously? You give me the best sex I’ve had in a century and all you want is for me not to tell your brother?”

Sam shrugged and then winced. The endorphins were wearing off and from the feel of it he was going to have some nasty scrapes and bruises basically everywhere. Loki’s still watching him with a mixed expression.

Loki sighed, ”okay Sam, whatever you want.” He leaned in to kiss Sam’s forehead and Sam felt sleep sweep him up and pull him under.

 

Sam woke to Dean cursing about his ribs in the bathroom. He felt good. There should have been pain, but there wasn’t, which Sam was more than fine with. There was no sign of what he had done, but then that was what he had asked for. 

Sam let himself imagine golden eyes for a moment, then he locked the memories away and went to help Dean with his ribs. He probably wouldn’t ever see Loki again, but if he did well, better not to think about it. 

  
  



End file.
